Royal Flush
by Takethestairs
Summary: Drabbles. Royal Flush Collection: Spades. Featuring: Thrill Pair, Royal Pair, Sweet Pair, ToFu, and Smiling Pair. First Round Complete.
1. Missing You

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: This is part of the Royal Flush Prompt given by Dudly. Ace of Spades. :)

Ryoma walked into his class early, seeing as it was Monday morning. He covered his eyes with his hand because the light from the window had obscured his view. Ryoma located his desk and slumped down into it, just as the teacher arrived and shut the door behind him.

"Good Morning Class", the teacher greeted in English seeing as it was English class.

"Good Morning Sensei"' the class replied except Ryoma for he knew the language and thought that he could benefit from taking a nap. Not five minutes had past and a _SLAM!_ echoed off the walls of the classroom, waking Ryoma.

"Fuji-Sempai?..." He asked himself quietly as he stared at the figure in the doorway, who had been the cause of the disturbance. Fuji rushed in the classroom and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist. He then proceeded in dragging the madly sputtering boy out of the classroom, shutting the door closed with his free hand. The teacher and remaining students stared at the scene dumbfounded.

Ryoma snatched his wrist from his Sempai's grasp.

"What was that all about?! Why d-", Ryoma's angry banter was silenced by Fuji's lips being pressed against his own.

"I missed you." Fuji replied smiling innocently.

A/N: Please Review. Flames are accepted.


	2. A Deal is a Deal

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Prince of Tennis nor do I own any of it's characters.

A/N: King of Spades. Haha! I am the greatest I incorporate dthe title of the prompt as a prompt.! (?) Does that even make sense.Royal Pair.

"Royal Flush in Spades", Atobe stated as he placed his cards gently on the rectangular-shaped coffee table.

"I win Ryoma", he added with an arrogant smirk.

"That's not fair, Monkey King, I demand a rematch!" Ryoma snapped pouting like a small child.

"A deal is a deal", he stated running a hand through his recently conditioned hair.

"But-", Ryoma started to protest; before he was rudely interrupted.

"No buts Ryoma, you said that 'if I won' you would, now come here", Atobe said gesturing him forward with his index finger.

"Che." He said as he stepped up to the Hyotei Captain. Atobe leaned down and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on the smaller boy's lips.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He asked Ryoma, inches away from his face, his chin still held in between two slender fingers.

"Hmph, Mada Mada Dane."

A/N: As always I expect reviews and Flames are yet again accepted.


	3. Restored Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own the concluded series of The Prince of Tennis. Nor do I own the characters used in the Prince of Tennis. Though a person can try, right?

A/N: I found early inspiration, thus leading to an early update. Be Happy. I do say Ido enjoy this one, and I hope you willtoo for I did it in place of my homework, because I love you all so much. Please do read and review.

It was a beautiful, cool spring day and Marui Bunta found himself absolutely bored as he sat on the first stair of his front porch. Ever since Yukimura-buchou had banned him, and all the Rikkai regulars, from purchasing his sweets he had found himself with very little to do. It wasn't his fault if Yukimura's "Aka-chan" had been so easy to poke fun at.

Marui, the Rikkai regular, wouldn't allow his spirits to be crushed so he began a rapid walk down the sidewalk where he could find something worth his time and effort. He soon found himself in a quaint and silent park that was little ways away from his own home. '_Perfect_', he thought, '_this will take my mind off sweets_'.

He entered the park where he rapidly approached a familiar figure snoozing on a nearby bench. Marui walked up and stopped a foot in front of the bench, eyeing the form lying on it with curiosity.

"Mmph", the strawberry hair-colored boy on the bench mumbled, shifting to reveal his face to the Rikkai doubles player.

'_Jiroh! That was the Hyotei player's name_', he remembered suddenly. Marui's eyes widened as he saw what was on Jiroh's face or rather in his mouth. He snatched the object and quickly scurried away.

**Five minutes later…**

"Huh?" Jiroh asked himself waking up.

"Where'd my lollipop go?"

Marui sat on his porch for the second time that day with a new found happiness, twirling a cherry-flavored lollipop in his mouth with his tongue.

A/N: I doesn't show any action or anything but I thought it was cute. if you have any pointers please let me know, comment or email. Read and Review. Flames are always accepted.


	4. Free Entertainment

Disclaimer: I do not own the recently concluded series of The Prince of Tennis.

A/N: I told you I would update this weekend. Sorry I may not get a chance to update again this weekend, but I will try my hardest. I have a lot of homework to do and I am certainly falling behind in all of my classes including Literature. People to meet, Places to go, and Things to do. :)

Fuji sat at the large, elegant table with a brilliant smile spread on his face, pretending to be enjoying himself. (Despite the fact that he was completely, utterly, and totally bored). Just when he thought his night would never improve he heard a loud voice reverberating off the walls, also heard by the entirety of the whole restaurant.

"Ore-Sama demands you to take this thing which you've dubbed food back at once, and bring him something else worthy of my royal taste buds." A man shouted to a waiter standing next to his table who had brought him his meal obviously.

Fuji looked over and spotted the ever-regal Atobe Keigo whose face was distorted to show that he was unpleased as he was sitting across from one extremely pissed Echizen Ryoma. Fuji observed as heated whispers were exchanged between the couple, and Ryoma standing up and walking straight away and out of the restaurant after sending a glare to his boyfriend.

Atobe put his head in his hands and sighed as Fuji quickly occupied what had just been Ryoma's seat.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked the egotistical other. Atobe looked up at Fuji half surprised; half depressed, and nowhere near excited to see him.

"What of it Fuji? I'm really not in the mood for your games right now." he replied anyways.

"Games? I'm not here to play; I'm here to entertain." He said cocking his head to the side slightly the ever present smile widening.

"How so?" Atobe asked crossing his arms across his chest, genuinely curious.

"Like this." Fuji said as he leaned over the table and placed a light kiss onto Atobe's perfectly moisturized lips. Right after Fuji pulled away he swiftly left the table leaving Atobe with a look of guilt, frustration, and flabbergast all over his face.

A/N: Read and Review my friends, though I half to say I do like the second an dthird chapter better than this one. haha, I wrote this while I was babysitting and the kids kept on asking me if they could read it and what it was about it provided for inspiration. lol. Flames are accepted.


	5. Curiosity Nearly Killed the Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the idea fromt he series The Prince of Tennis.

A/N: Wrote this yesterday night. I am sick, so I am home from school today so I thought I'd type it up and post it. Good news for you. This also means the first round of Royal Flush is completed. I hope you enjoyed them. Happy April Fools Day! Please Read and Review.

Yukimura started jogging to the tennis courts after recently entering the Seigaku school grounds. He directed himself to a familiar uniform-clad boy.

"Ryo-chan!" Yukimura called out waving to the figure, so that he would be easier to spot.

"Yukimura-sempai how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Ryoma asked, acknowledging the boy's presence.

"Neh Ryo-chan is Syuusuke here?" Yukimura asked, ignoring the boy's earlier statement.

"Yadda. Sempai-tachi are on a field trip." He answered Yukimura, unperturbed by the question; he knew the two were dating. _Hell_ _everyone knew_.

"Well when he gets back will you give this to him for me?" Yukimura asked, handing Ryoma a folded piece of paper. He took the paper and nodded, bidding the retreating Rikkai captain farewell.

Ryoma stood staring at the paper held between his two hands; he let his curiosity get the best of him as he slowly opened and red the note.

His reaction was almost immediate. Ryoma's face shifted from a ghost white to deep maroon in a matter of seconds. The boy dropped the paper after reading the first two lines deciding that he would never upset either of the "Smiling Pair".

A/N: Alright thats it for the first round. Tell me if you liked it. :) Review. Flames are accepted. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.


End file.
